Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method of an information processing apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a function of transmitting image data from a terminal such as a personal computer (PC) to an information processing apparatus, for example, an image processing apparatus through a network and causing the image processing apparatus to perform printing or facsimile transmission is known. In this case, application software on the PC may send a print request or a facsimile transmission request to the image processing apparatus. In addition, a print request or a facsimile transmission request may be sent by application software on the image processing apparatus.
In this function, an image processing apparatus manages one printing process or facsimile transmission process as one job (print job or facsimile transmission job), and may limit acceptance of a job in view of a resource of a memory and a processing load. An image processing apparatus may simply have the number of jobs that can be accepted as a limiting value. Another image processing apparatus may determine whether to limit acceptance of a job depending on conditions of a resource or a processing load.
While an image processing apparatus limits acceptance of a job, the image processing apparatus notifies the transmission source of a reception error when a print request or a facsimile transmission request including image data is transmitted through a network. The transmission source that has sent the image data detects, from the received acceptance error, that printing or facsimile transmission cannot be performed.
Meanwhile, an image processing apparatus prepares a buffer to improve throughput in transmitting or receiving data through a network. A conventionally known image processing apparatus controls print job data existing in a buffer when receiving a print job through a network to perform printing efficiently (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-83419).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-83419 suggests a process to delete a piece of print job data, of which specified time for printing is later than the other pieces of print job data existing in the buffer, and execute a print job of a high priority if the print job data to be received through a network is too large to be stored in the free space of the buffer.